


She Knows What She Wants

by RegretfulTrash



Series: Fun With Mike and El [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I regret everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfulTrash/pseuds/RegretfulTrash
Summary: Hopper makes a mistake.'The Talk' has the exact opposite effect of what he'd hoped.What he doesn't know won't hurt him.





	She Knows What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This account is literally nothing but a deep pit of regret.
> 
> Somebody please put a bullet into my skull.

Little did Hopper know that ‘the talk’ was the _last_ thing he should’ve given El.

“It’s something that partners do to show how much they love each-other.” he explains, as he’d come home to moaning noises emerging from the TV. She still won’t tell him where she found that tape.

“So why are they moaning?” she asks, leading Hopper through more cringes as he wishes it could’ve been Joyce in this position.

Still – he’d rather _he_ tell her than _Mike._ Although, he knows he can trust the kid. He’d jump off that cliff again before hurting El.

“They’re… moaning… because it feels good.” he explains with his eyes scrunched.

“Sex feels good?”

“Yeah.” he agrees, a bit too eagerly.  
“But, like I said kid. It’s something _adults_ do. Not something you and Mike should be doing, okay?”

“But we love each-other.” she reminds him, as if he could forget.

“I know.” he nods. “But sex… sex can lead to so many complications. For one, if you’re not using protection, you will get pregnant, and-”

“Pregnant?”

He sighs. He never realised how hard it would be to explain this stuff to El.  
“That means you’ll start growing a baby inside you. The sperm from a man and the egg in the woman combine to form a child. That’s the quickest way of putting it.”

“Sperm… that was the stuff coming out of his…”

“Yes. That.”

She nods, feeling that she understands enough. What she doesn’t understand, is why this should be limited to adults. She’s old enough to understand sex, its meaning and result, and she’s old enough to know what she wants.

Much to Mike’s shock.

  


It’s about a week later.  
Much to Hopper’s disgrace, _nobody_ is available to babysit El. He’s out all night on a work shift, the Byers have gone for a much-needed vacation, which he himself had funded, and the Wheelers were, apparently, out to see family as well. Mike was the only one to stay back, oddly enough, and Hopper’s sure he knows why.

But as much as he knows he stayed back to be with his friends – with _El,_ and as much as the idea of them being alone triggers the father inside him, he hopes, so dearly, that he can trust them.

So he leaves them together, in the Wheeler house.

But not before telling her, with a glare, to “Remember what I told you. Right, kid?”

She nods with an ecstatic smile, overjoyed to be spending the night with Mike. As good as normal days with the party are, they both absolutely love being alone, as it allows them to be themselves together, without the rest of their friends to poke fun or tease.

Mike closes the door after they watch Hopper drive away, and as he turns to El, he asks  
“What was that about? Remember what?”

“Oh, he was telling me about sex.” she says as if it’s a normal topic for them.

He nearly chokes on thin air.  
“Oh!” he blurts. “Oh-kay.”

“Mike? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah! It’s just- that was unexpected.”

She contemplates this reaction. Is this something to do with them being “too young”?

No harm in asking, she supposes.

“Mike?”

“Yeah?” he answers, readying himself for what he hopes won’t come.

“Are we too young for sex?”

_There it is._ His face is combusting and he can’t speak.

“Mike?”

“S-Sorry. I mean… yeah, we kinda are.” he tells her honestly.

“But why?” she asks. “I know what it is, what it leads to, and I know what I want.”

His eyes widen to a comical position.  
“Are you saying… are you saying you want sex?”

“Hop told me it’s what partners do to show their love for each-other.” she explains.  
“I love you, you love me, so we should have sex, right?”

Mike usually loves the innocence in her. He usually loves her way of seeing things, but right now, he’d do anything for her to stop asking these things.

_For now._

“No!” he immediately jumps to. “I mean- yes, but- not yet.”

She huffs in annoyance. “Why not? I love you, Mike. I watched sex on a tape, and they looked like they really loved each-other, and they looked like they were feeling so good. I want to feel that, Mike. I want  _you_ to feel that.  _I love you,_ Mike.”

He can’t believe what he’s hearing. She genuinely knows what it is, and she genuinely wants it.  _With him._

“Are… are you sure you want this?” he can’t believe he’s actually asking.

“Yes, Mike. If you want it too.”

“Y-Yeah.” he stutters, all too eagerly. “I… I’d love to.” he cringes at his choice of words.

She’s smiling then, wide, as she reaches for the hem of her shirt eagerly.

“Wait!” Mike grabs her hands, reminding him all too much of their first time in the basement.  
“Not here… if we… if we’re _really_ going to do this… it should be upstairs. On a bed. Where we’re comfortable.”

El nods, understanding.  
“Your bed?”

He can’t believe it. If his mother, father, or even Hopper saw him right now, he’d be killed on the spot.

“Yeah.” he eventually lets out. “My bed.”

She smiles again, taking his hand. “Okay.”

  


  


They’re in his room. She’s staring into his eyes as he stares into hers, either of them waiting for the other to make the first move.

“So uh…” he begins, not knowing what to say.

“Shall we take our clothes off?” she asks then, and Mike’s face begins to combust even more.

“Uh- yeah. Yeah, we can do that.”

She nods with a smile, before letting her hands find the hem of her shirt. Lifting it easily over her head, Mike’s immediately wishing his pants weren’t so tight.

She has no bra on, so she’s completely open to him up top now. And he can’t help but stare.

“Mike?” she asks self-consciously, as this is the first time anyone’s ever seen her shirtless.

“Y-yeah!” he responds. “You’re… you’re… amazing. You’re beautiful.”

She smiles shyly. “Thank you.”

He still hasn’t taken his own off, so with a small giggle at his frozen state, El moves to lift his shirt too.

And then she finds herself in the same position as she sees his bare chest for the first time too.

He’s about to have the same self-conscious query as her, but all too suddenly, she’s grabbing his pants, and with one swift pull, she makes him naked for her eyes to feast on.

If Mike wasn’t feeling self-conscious before, it’s an understatement now. His tool, rock hard, stands free and proud, and all he can think is that it’s too small, too thin, not what she expected or wanted.

And sure, it’s different to the ones in the sex tape, but it’s  _Mike._ It’s as perfect as he is.

She smiles up at him, letting him know his fears are invalid.

“Sorry.” she says. “I just… wanted to see what you looked like… naked. I couldn’t wait.”

He manages a small laugh at the last statement. Then she comes out with  
“You can do me, if you want.”

‘She has _no_ idea how erotic that sounded, does she?’ Mike thinks to himself.  
But, understanding her words, he nods eagerly, before snaking his hands underneath her own pants, and just as she did, with one tug, she is fully nude to him.

He feels his tool throb, trying to grow in size despite the impossibility.

“El, you’re…”

He never thought he’d use this word for El – not in near years, anyway.  
“… sexy.” he completes. “Really, you’re… breathtaking.”

She ducks her head in a shy retreat, smiling softly at his words. Never would she think herself any of these things, but she knows Mike doesn’t lie. 

“So are you.” she responds. “All of those things.”

He smiles then, having the same mentality as her. “Yeah?”

She smiles softly, nodding.

She moves to sit on the bed, then, opening her legs up to him.

He eyeballs her organ for a moment, and as much as his inner instinct is telling him to lunge at the opportunity whilst it’s present, he keeps himself at bay, because it suddenly occurred to him,

“Shit… El. I don’t have protection.”

Of course he doesn’t. He didn’t think he’d be doing this until his late twenties at the earliest.

“That’s okay.” she claims, as if they _are_ in their late twenties.

“What?” he gasps. “El, what if you get pregnant? What if I can’t pull out quick enough and-”

“I don’t want you to pull out.” she informs him immediately.

“Wh-what?” questions, shocked.

“I want to feel the full thing with you. Even the end.”

His heart swells for the girl, the  _naked_ girl, in front of him. He loves her. He’s known for so long, but he has to clarify it with himself. He  _loves_ her.

That doesn’t quell his fear, though.

“El, this is serious. You could get preg-”

“And I’m serious too, Mike.” she cuts him off, clearly eager to get things started.  
“I won’t get pregnant. I promise.”

He stares into her eyes, as if searching for the reassurance, but he has to ask.  
“How can you be sure?”  
And then something clicks inside.  
“You… _can_ get pregnant, right? The lab didn’t do anything to you to stop that, right?”

“No.” she shakes her head, smiling at his care for her. “Hop says that’s one of the things Doctor Owens checked for me when he was helping me.”

He sighs in relief. “Thank you.” he sighs no nobody in particular. But then comes back to reality.  
“So how are you sure you won’t? Can you… prevent it yourself?”

“Exactly.” she nods. “I think I should be able to stop it.”

He doesn’t know how – he’s not sure he  _wants_ to know how, but he accepts it.

“Okay.” he responds with a shaky voice, because that means this is happening. This really is happening.

He climbs onto the bed with her, and she, all too eager, opens her legs wide, granting him entry.

As much as he’s sure anyone else would just dive right in, Mike wants to do this properly. He wants to remember this as their  _proper_ first time – not just some rushed thing.

So he lays himself atop her form gently, and lets their lips meet.  
Their hands are immediately in each-others hair, stroking lightly as their tongues dance together. They’re still kind of new to  _that_ , without introducing what’s coming ever so closer.

Feeling himself throb at the thought, he mentally prepares himself, before breaking their kiss, and taking the two seconds he needs to align himself with her.

They both gasp at the contact. She’s soaking wet, and he’s rock hard. Their eyes are locked, and Mike silently asks for permission.

She nods, giving Mike all the permission he needs.

And so, slowly and gently, Mike begins to push in.

She opens up to the tip easily, and they both have to bite their lips to stop themselves from screaming in pleasure. 

She flashes a mix of emotions in her beautiful face, causing Mike to immediately pause, as much as his tool protests.  
“El, are you okay?”

She sighs, regulating her breathing just enough to look into his eyes.  Then she nods.  
“Keep going.” she gasps out, turning Mike on even more as much as he thought impossible.

So, bit by bit, Mike slowly nudges his way in, letting El adjust to the intrusion inside her before she nods him on again.

In what feels like hours, they feel their stomachs meet, which causes their eyes to link immediately in wide-opened shock.

“El, I’m-” he looks down briefly to where his tool would be, were it not hidden deep inside her own organ. “I’m all the way-”

‘in’, he would have completed, had his breath not suddenly been sucked out by her lips attacking his.

She’s yanked his head down, and as she allows her feeling of love to overwhelm her, she kisses Mike like it’s the last time she’ll ever do so.

As much as his thoughts are focussed on kissing the love of his life, Mike manages to keep their joined sexes in mind, and so, whilst keeping their lips connected, slowly starts to move his hips, sliding slowly out, less than even half way, before pushing back in again.

He’s cringing at how bad he must be at this, but the way she gasps into his mouth tells him otherwise. It encourages him on, and so he starts to build a pace. Not a fast one, by any means – he’d rather go slow and passionate, showing El the love he has for her, than go full porno style and  smash the shit out of her. This is pleasuring enough, anyway. He doesn’t need speed.

He can’t believe this is happening. She’s holding tight onto his head, keeping their lips connected minus the odd release for breath, whilst he is  _actually_ having sex with her. This is real. This is so real that it’s overwhelming for him, and he’s amazed he hasn’t shot his load six times over already.

“Mike.” she sighs against his lips, causing him to lift his head up slightly. He takes in her pleasure-filled face, which fills him with pride as he remembers that this is _him_ making her feel this way.

“Lie down.” she tells him.

His eyebrows scrunch for the briefest of seconds, wondering why she wants him to lay down, before his mind suddenly clicks, and he’s doing so more eagerly than ever before.

The disconnection of their sexes annoys them both more than what is probably healthy, but soon enough, El is on top of Mike with her legs either side of his body, lowering herself down, easily submerging his entire length into her as she throws her head back in ecstasy.

She begins to bounce, and Mike doesn’t think he’ll ever see anything more sexy in his entire life. Sure, she might not have boobs big enough to be bouncing just yet, but this is El.  _His El,_ who is now bouncing on his cock.

He can’t quite believe his eyes.

The benefit of this, he realises, is that El is now in full control of pace and pressure, as she begins to up both of them. Lifting herself up, she starts to practically dive back down, causing them both to sigh loudly in pleasure.

And then, she does the last thing he’d expected.

El suddenly can’t control herself – the feeling of Mike’s tool pounding into her, although not as fast or as rough as some of the films they’ve watched, overwhelms her senses. She falls forward, and after falling flat against Mike, has the instinct to find his lips with hers again.

They kiss passionately, fuelled by the pure love they feel for each-other. Tongues caress, breaths become one as their bodies continue to do the same.

Mike lets his hands roam down her body, from in her hair, down her smooth back, eventually reaching her ass. He holds her cheeks, squeezing slightly, causing El’s riding pattern to shift ever so slightly at the new sensation. She continues to pound herself onto Mike though, picking up speed as the double sensation, combined with their lips being locked together, is enough to send her over the edge.

She suddenly gasps into Mike’s mouth, her lips slipping slightly as she does, and then, she’s screaming his name whilst her vision goes blank.

The sound of her orgasm takes Mike hurtling over his own edge. Taking over the thrusting, just a few more whilst El has paused in ecstasy, and he screams hers. Their hips still, his tool remaining fully submerged into El, their chests lay flat as he begins ejecting his load straight into her.

He can’t focus – the feeling is too much. Being connected to El in this manner; being physically _inside_ her, going through his best orgasm ever, he can’t even recognise his own name as she pants it.

“Mike.” she gasps (or sighs), not shifting her body which lays flat against his. His tool is still buried deep inside her, not even softening yet. El’s clearly gained her senses faster than Mike; as she starts leaving sloppy kisses against his lips.

The knowledge of his seed swimming inside her leaves her feeling so much passion for Mike, even if she has to prevent its goal.  
“I love you.” he eventually hears. “I love you, Mike. So much.”

“I…” Mike slurs, failing to talk correctly for a moment. “I love you too, El.” he finally gets out, letting his hands roam up her back before holding her tightly against himself. “I love you so damn much.”

“That was the best thing I’ve ever felt.” she tells him, staring deep into his eyes.

He huffs a small laugh. “Yeah?” he asks, smiling beyond belief that he’s gotten to have _sex_ with El, _already._ “Me too.”

“We should do this more often.” she proposes, and he swears he can see a smirk in that face of hers as she slowly sits herself up. He dares not look down to their joined sexes, as he knows the sight of her, impaled on him, will set him right off again.

“If that’s what you want.” he smirks knowingly – he knows what El knows now, and he knows full well she knows what she’s talking about, and what she wants.

Finally, she lifts herself up and off of him. His tool falls straight down onto his stomach, and failing to _not_ take a glance, he’s surprised to see nothing leaking out of her.

“Oh, oh shit El, I think we waited too long, I-”

“Mike, it’s okay.”

“No, no it’s not okay, what if-”

“Mike.” she sighs. “Nothing will happen. I promise.”

He sighs, closing his eyes for a moment as he calms himself down.  
Opening them again, immediately smiling wide as he glances over her still entirely naked laying beside him, he nods. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

“I am, Mike.” she promises, leaving one last kiss on his lips, which he catches and returns passionately.

He weaves an arm over her, as she snuggles into his embrace. Against all intentions, they both fall asleep like that.

And if she wakes up immediately horny, and he wakes up already rock hard, both having dreamt of their adventure, that’s not a problem for either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also terrible at thinking of reasons for them to be alone, huh.
> 
> I'm terrible at everything.  
> I'm a terrible person.  
> I hate this side of me and there's nothing you can do to change that.
> 
> Well. You could kill me.  
> That would help.


End file.
